O'Children
by Emrys Morientur
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Harry cambia su pensamiento sobre Hermione?    ¿Que pasaría si se pregunta si Hermione puede ser mas que una amiga?    ¿Que pasaría si un viejo recuerdo hace que comience todo los problemas en Hogwarts?
1. Prologo

_**Días y días habían pasado, la gente se sentía libre y en paz, sin ningún miedo, el Innombrable había caído al igual que toda su organización, los últimos mortifagos seguían en pie intentando cumplir con lo que su jefe no pude hacer, pero muy pocos se alarmaron ya que el profeta los tranquilizo, diciendo que uno a uno los estaban atrapados, todos lamentaban las perdidas en "La Batalla de Hogwarts "que era conocido por todo el mundo mágico, lamentablemente no se podía hacer nada y eso era una de las muchas cosas que mantenía pensando a un chico pelinegro y de tez blanca, que llevaba unos jeans azules y una remera negra con uno que otro toque de blanco que se encontraba recostado en el prado corto y seco.**_

_**Ese chico era Harry Potter "El Niño que sobrevivió" o "El Niño de la profecía "tenía tantos sobrenombres de la A a la Z, pero eso no era lo que ocupaba la mente del joven mago, tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar.**_

_**-Necesito un pensadero -Rió un poco por ese pensamiento, Ron y Hermione sonrieron al ver a su amigo reír, después de tantas semanas...**_

_**Hermione se encontraba haciendo lo que le encantaba hacer, leer, estaba leyendo "Criaturas mágicas de Hoy " ni se fijó en el Autor del libro ya que al empezar a leer un poco le encanto. Mientras que Ron se encontraba levitando una que otra roca cerca de un charco que estaba cerca de la Madriguera, estaba aprovechando la mayoría de edad.**_

_**Harry y Hermione habían decidido quedarse una semana en La Madriguera, después decidirían que haría, aunque Harry no tendría que volver a Privet Drive, ya que ahora era mayor de edad, podía heredar la casa de Sirius y su Bóveda en se levantó de donde estaba y fue hacia Hermione, acostó su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione, esta no se molestó porque Harry siempre lo hacia. Se quedó pensando bajo la sombra del árbol, sintió la mirada de Hermione así que giro su cabeza y vio a esos hermosos ojos, se les quedo mirando hasta que ella hablo.**_

_**-¿En qué piensas?-Pregunto Hermione dulcemente y sonriendo. Este la miro rápido y pensó, aunque fuera su amiga no se lo diría, pero él tenía el presentimiento de que lo sabía.**_

_**-En muchas cosas-Dijo sonriendo, Hermione se quedó pensando en lo que podía pasar por la cabeza del joven azabache, desde la batalla final Harry no era el mismo: Sonriendo siempre, divertido, amigable y algo loco, ese era su verdadero amigo, pero ese Harry parecía estar entre las sombras, oculto y sin señal de vida, eso era lo que ponía triste a Hermione.**_

_**Mientras tanto Harry seguía pensando, ¿él era un asesino? Era la pregunta que torturaba y recorría la mente del joven una y otra se merecía todo ¿Pero también merecía la muerte?. Esa imagen no se le quitaba de la cabeza, cuando el Maleficio Asesino reboto contra él, se despedazo como una hoja de papel quemándose.**_

_**Se quedó así un largo rato, hasta que la Madre de Ron,Molly,los llamo para almorzar, Harry se sacudió la tierra que tenía en los jeans, de ahí se acercó a la puerta de la madriguera a mitad de camino, vio a Ron ayudando a su padre, Arthur a cargar un armario pesado, al verlo rió un poco.**_

_**-¿Ron Weasley Trabajando?-Dijo Harry bromeando, Hermione y Ginny(que pasaba justo por ahí)Rieron. Ron le dedico la cara de "Ya vas a ver"**_

_**-Muy gracioso-Dijo Ron sarcásticamente y haciendo que reía-Bueno ya entremos-Arthur,Hermione,Ron y Harry entraron rápido antes de que Molly empezada a gritar.**_

_**Se sentaron todos, cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a comer, una lechuza entro por la Ventana está casi golpea a Harry por suerte este se agacho a tiempo, era Pigwidgeon,la lechuza de Ron, cayo en el suelo, Ron la levanto y la puso en la ventana para que se fuera a volar, justo donde había caído dejado la carta la lechuza al abrirla se dieron cuenta que era de Mcgonagall y se juntaron para leerla.**_

_**Queridos Alumnos:**_

_**Les Envió esta carta para decirles que tomando lo pasado**_

_**Hace unos meses, se han perdido de muchas clases, ya que**_

_**Se ausentaron medio año escolar, les digo que deberán hacer**_

_**El Séptimo Curso antes de futuros planes. No hay ningún**_

_**Libro nuevo solo los del año pasado, también es mi deber**_

_**Informales del nuevo director, estoy seguro de que será de**_

_**Su agrado. Nos veremos pronto.**_

_**Con mis mejores deseos,**_

_**Minerva Mcgonagall**_

_**Al leer lo del nuevo director Harry se enojó un poco ya que nada ni nadie podía reemplazar a Dumbledore, que fue como un amigo y como su Segundo padre.**_

_**El día siguió transcurriendo, entre charlas y charlas sobre el Séptimo curso y el nuevo director,Molly busco todo el día los libros del Sexto Curso, ya que ron no los había dejado en una mesita por las dudas, al final tuvo que ir a comprarlos nuevamente en el Callejón Diagon.**_

_**Todos se fueron a dormir con dudas y preguntas, ya que la próxima semana volverían a Hogwarts, aunque todos sabían que no iba a ser lo mismo.**_


	2. Regresando a Hogwarts

Regresando a Hogwarts

Había llegado la hora de volver a Hogwarts, para el Último curso de Hogwarts, el Séptimo curso y el más difícil según decían algunos. La semana pasó rápido, se habían pasado preparando todo, libros, ropa, pergaminos, tinta y etc,

Los barullos, gritos y muchas cosas más hacia que la Madriguera fuera un total despelote, La señora Weasley gritándole a ron que buscara su ropa y la pusiera en su baúl, rápido .Hermione había empacado el día anterior, ella era ordena a diferencia de Ron que tenía el baúl hasta el tope y no podía meter ni una sola cosa más.

Había llegado el día, tendrían que ir nuevamente a King's Kross Harry no se animaba a ir ,sabia como lo mirarían la mayoría de personas, viéndolo y no quitando le ni un ojo de encima, eso era lo que molestaba principalmente a Harry.

Agarraron sus baúles y aprovechando que eran mayores de edad usaron el Wingardium Leviosa, el encantamiento levitatorio,ya se estaban acostumbrando a usar magia en todo,Accio,Wingardium Leviosa,Incendio,Fregotego y más hechizos de los que podía decir un sapo parlante. Ron había motivado mucho a Harry ya que él estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a la antigua.

Al llegar a King Kross, cruzaron hacia el Anden 9¾ rápido, como siempre lo hacía cuando se dirigía a Hogwarts. Entre gritos y exclamaciones, quejas y demás, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron subieron al Tren hacia Hogwarts, este tardo entre 10 y 20 minutos un récord para el tren, ya que tardaba usualmente 1 hora o 50 minutos.

Llegaron sanos y salvos a la estación de el tren, tuvieron que caminar un poco para llegar al gran puente que conectaba Hogwarts con el bosque prohibido, después de saludar Hagrid ,su viejo amigo y se dirigieron al castillo donde inmediatamente se dirigieron al entrar al Gran Comedor se pudo ver rostros conocidos, como Dean y Seamus,Luna Lovegood y otros más, al mirar hacia la mesa de profesores se pudo ver a un hombre joven ,más o menos de 21 años, la profesora Mcgonagall golpeo una copa para llamar la atención de todo cosa que logro.

-Buenos días a todos, es un placer darles la bienvenida otro año escolar en Hogwarts-Los aplausos sonaron por varios minutos hasta que pararon y la profesora volvió a hablar-Bien ahora me gustaría presentarles a su nuevo director Mentis Morientur-Dijo señalando al joven pelinegro y de profundos ojos azules, que las chicas lo vieron babeando, para ser director es muy joven pensaron los chicos….y guapo pensaron las chicas, incluyendo Ginny y Hermione.

El nuevo Director se levantó y se dirigió al frente de la mesa de los profesores.

-Muchas Gracias Minerva-Al decir esto le recordó a Dumbledore, Harry se entristeció un poco al pensar en Dumbledore que fue como su mejor amigo -Me dará un enorme gusto conocerlos a todos, aunque espero que no sea en mi oficina-La mitad de los algunos rieron y algunos no ya que a ellos los llevaban cada cuanto con el director para un castigo, charla u otra cosa.

-Sé que no podre reemplazar a Dumbledore, él fue un buen y gran amigo para mí , espero poder seguir sus pasos, el para mí ha sido uno de los mejores directores de Hogwarts-Todos se entristecieron al escuchar eso, aunque algunos no conocían bien a Dumbledore el hecho de recordarlo los entristecía.

-No, dejemos que nos inunde las tristeza, ya ha pasado lo peor, tenemos que prepararnos para otras cosas, como estudiar…-Fue interrumpido por el suspiro de la mayoría de alumnos, estudiar no era una buena palabra para ellos, aunque algunos como Hermione les gustaba.-Si, bueno a nadie le gusta estudiar pero nos servirá futuramente-Hermione sonrió iba ser muy buen director, pero en realidad también estaba algo cautivada por el joven director, Harry al ver a Hermione y darse cuenta de que miraba al director como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, se enojó un poco, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Bien, podría hablarles más pero no traje mi discurso-El Director y varios alumnos rieron-Bueno, sin más que decir. Que Comience el banquete-Chasqueo los dedos y platos,cubiertos,servilletas,bebidas,comida y muchas cosas más aparecieron. Nuevamente se acercó a su silla y sentó el nuevo director sonriendo ampliamente y hablando con Mcgonagall sobre algunos horarios de clase entre otras cosas.

Mientras tanto muchos alumnos hablaban sobre el nuevo director.

-Que les parece?-Pregunto Ron, mientras se atragantaba con un pierna de pollo, se salvó de ahogarse tomando un poco de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía cerca, los de alrededor se rieron al ver la escena de Ron tomando desesperado y casi sin poder respirar.

-Apenas llegas a Hogwarts y ya casi te matas-Dijo Hermione haciendo que Harry y los demás se rieran,Ron le dedico la clásica mirada de "Ya veras".Hermione Arqueo las cejas y le respondió a su mirada diciendo "Inténtalo"Harry rio ante esto, ya que fue el único que se dio cuenta.

-Bueno, ya, no me han respondido-Dijo esperando que sus amigos se expresaran.

-Yo digo que con él va a ser un muy buen curso con el cómo director-Dijo Ginny mirando a la nada, pensando en el nuevo director.

-Lo dices porque te gusta-Dijo Ron tranquilamente, Harry se extrañó mucho al ver que Ginny no le pego a Ron, esta respondió asintiendo admitiendo que el director le atraía.

-Hermione también babeas por el director?-Pregunto Ron divertido a Hermione, esta no respondió se quedó un rato mirando a la nada.

-Me atrae un poco nada más…-Mira Ron y empezó a modificar su respuesta, Harry volvió a sentir ese impulso de ir con el director y golpearlo, pero agito la cabeza sin que nadie lo viera y se quitó ese pensamiento rápido-No es para tanto Ron-Dijo arrojandole un pedazo de pan a la cara,Harry,Ginny,Neville y Luna rieron ante la acción de Hermione.

Ron estaba planeando su venganza que después le diría a Harry para que lo ayudase un poco, una sonrisa malévola se formó en la cara del pelirrojo pero nadie lo noto.

-Prepárate Harry, todo está a punto de cambiar-escucho Harry, este miro a todos lados buscando de dónde provenía ese sonido, pero no pudo localizarlo.

-Te pasa algo James?-Dijo Hermione preocupada, ya que había visto la reacción del pelinegro. Este volvió a ver de un lado a otro y se dirigió a Hermione.

-No, Nada Herms y se puede saber desde cuando me llamas James?-Dijo olvidándose completamente de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. Hermione sonrió de nuevo.

-Y se puede saber desde cuando tu me llamas Herms?-Dijo Hermione sonriendo divertida. Al verlo por varios minutos, segundos se dio cuenta de que Harry se había puesto más apuesto que antes, esta sonrió como boba por unos segundos, pero vio una mano pasar por su cara.

-Tierra a Hermione-Dijo Harry pasando de un lado a otro su mano sobre la cara de Herms,esta se despertó al instante.

-He despertado-Sonrió Harry ante el comentario de su amiga.

El resto del día siguió normalmente,comieron,rieron y charlaron todo el día, no había clases ósea que tendrían un día más de descanso eso los alivio un poco. Ese día era libre el director lo había decidido para que los Alumnos se prepararan un poco más para el día siguiente. Harry se fue acotar tranquilo pero lo que había escuchado ese mismo día en el comedor no era común, Se durmió intentando descubrir quien había sido…..

Espero que les allá gustado a continuación avances del siguiente capitulo:

-Harry no-Dijo Hermione negando diciendo que no lo hiciera ,se metería en muchos problemas,bueno en mas de los que ya estaba

Ignorando a Hermione dio un paso al frente preparando su varita por si acaso...

-Ven-Dijo El joven director,llevandolo a su oficina-Apenas llegas al colegio y ya tienes problemas-Dijo tranquilamente y calmado,el chico esperaba que estuviera enojado o algo pero no.

-Esta escuela es el Ultimo recuerdo de Dumbledore y insultas su nombre al tener esta clase de problemas-Tranquilo y sin enojarse,para Harry era raro eso,pero se ofendió un poco al escuchar eso...

Bueno estoy algo ocupado a si que el sigueitne capitulo puede y escuchen puede hacerlo o hoy o en unos dias.

COMENTEN!


	3. Problemas,Problemas y ¿Celos?

Problemas, Problemas y ...¿Celos?

Despertó el ojiverde rápidamente había seguido perturbado por esa voz peculiar que había escuchado en el primer día, sinceramente se la paso todo la mañana pensando en eso,ni a sus amigos los atendía,se cambio pensando y pensando,hasta se ducho(casi se cayo).,Ron y Hermione intentaban despertarlo de alguna manera,Hermione la miraba preocupada ya tenia suficiente de que estuviera pensativo.

Llegaron al gran comedor a desayunar,como de costumbre,Ron empezó a comer exageradamente,Ginny gira la cabeza de un lado a otro pensando en que Ron nunca cambiaría,aunque sabia que eso le daba lo especial,el era muy ...muy...Ron,bueno no hay un adjetivo concreto para definirlo a el.

Harry miraba el plato vacío,pensando de donde había provenido esa voz y que significado,pero Hermione simplemente se harto y cuando se dice hartar es hartar,se acerco mas a Harry y se acerco a su de repente siente un pellizco en su pierna,grito tan fuerte que todo se le quedaron viendo a Harry ,hasta los profesores, después de unos minutos

,que había terminado de frotarse la la miro y esta sonrío triunfante había logrado captar la atención de Harry y... la de todo el Comedor,pero no tardo mucho en que todos volvieran a seguir hablando.

-¿Despertaste?-Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios,este al ver que ponía una mano en la mesa se asusto y casi se cayo de donde estaba sentado,Luna Neville y los demás chicos Rieron ,a Harry esto no le causo mucha gracia

-Se puede saber por que me pellizcaste?-Dijo haciéndose el enojado,aunque el sabia que con ella aunque le lanzara un maleficio no se podría enojar con su seguía sonriendo se dirigió hacia el y no necesitaba una excusa ya que tenia una muy buena respuesta.

-Bueno podría empezar con que no has hablado en todo el dia,estas siempre pensativo y viendo a la nada y ¿tenia que llamar tu atención de algunas forma no?-Una sonrisa amplia se formo en la cara de la castaña.

-¿También la de todo el comedor?-Dijo arqueando las cejas,Hermione giro de nuevo para hablarle,se saco el vaso con jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo y lo puso nuevamente en la mesa.

-Bueno,no contaba con eso-Dijo riéndose un poco-Bueno no me cambies el tema¿Ahora nos vas a decir por que estas tan pensativo o tendremos que insistir?-Dijo de nuevo sacando la mano de debajo de la mesa,Harry rió algo nervioso y poniendo las manos en su pecho por las dudas.

-Esta bien...-Harry estuvo como si estuviera a punto de hablar y salio corriendo del comedor-Oh no ,no lo harás-Dijo Hermione siguiéndole el paso a Harry,llegaron hasta los jardines,donde seguían corriendo y riendo,Hermione intentando alcanzarlo y Harry Huyendo...

Pasaban justo por un pequeño descenso que llevaba al lago,Harry se detuvo a mirar el lago,pero no se dio cuenta de que Hermione seguía corriendo,esta lo choco y ambos cayeron por la colina,descendieron agarrados uno de otros y cayeron al lago.

Después de unos minutos ambos salieron del agua totalmente empapados al verse rieron y se acostaron en el pasto cerca de un árbol Harry como siempre se acostó en las piernas de Hermione.

El sol los seco un poco se habian quedado unos minutos adivinando las formas de las nubes,para ellos era divertido cuando no tenían nada que hacer y en ese momento no tenían nada que hacer,las clases comenzarían al otro día ya que El director les dio otro día,eso hizo pensar a los profesores y alumnos que estarían todo el año sin hacer nada ,aunque sabían que eran falsas ilusiones.

-Mira se parece a Ron-Dijo Harry señalando una nube con forma de un burro-¡Harry!-Hermione le pego con su mano en la cabeza,pero lo pensó un poco y ambos empezaron a reír,ambos se pararon y se sacudieron el poco polvo que tenían en los pantalones y lo miro a los ojos seria.

-Harry ¿por que estabas tan pensativo siempre?-Este no respondió inmediatamente,Solo miro al suelo intentando que un milagro ocurriera para salir de esa conversación.

-No se de que hablas-Dijo Harry haciendose el lo miro seria-¿Enserio crees que soy tan tonta?Dale,dime y no digas que no sabes nada por que te pasaste toda la mañana mirando a la nada-Dijo acercándose a Harry y agarrándole la se sonrojo un poco al sentir la mano de Hermione conectarse con la suya,no lo entendia ya que siempre andaban a si cuando estaban aburridos o cuando alguno de los 2 estaba triste.

-Ok ,te lo diré,ayer cuando estabamos en el gran comedor escuche una voz-Esta se asusto un poco y Harry le leyó el pensamiento rápido-No,no es Voldemort-Dijo Harry,Hermione se calmo al escuchar la respuesta de Harry.

-¿Y que decía?-Pregunto curiosa la castaña, acercándose de nuevo a Harry.

-Pues que me preparada y que todo estaría a punto de intentado saber que significa y de quien había sido esa voz pero no la reconocí-Hermione se puso a repetir la frase una y otra vez,intando saber el significado,pero no no pudo.

-Ya se vamos a la biblioteca seguro habrá algo sobre hechizos-Harry alzo una ceja incrédulo,ya que,no entendía para que si los hechizos no importaban los hechizos-Una persona no puede hablarte solo a voz sin que nadie te escuche, debió usar un hechizo o algo-Harry entendio rápido y después de cambiarse y esperar a Hermione media hora en la Sala común para ir a la Biblioteca,llegaron a los pasillos en pocos minutos.

-Bien es por aquí-Hermione guiaba a Harry ya que aunque después de tantos años en Hogwarts solo había ido a la biblioteca de 2 o 4 veces.

-Enserio como puede ser que no recuerde donde esta la...-Justo se choco con un chico que al principio no reconoció,pero al verle la cara,lo vio y su cara de felicidad se esfumo como un Patronus,era Draco Malfoy y este no lo veía con buena cara.

-Fíjate por donde vas,Potter-Dijo con brusquedad el se enfado y no iba a permitir que le ordenara que hacer y menos el.

-¿Y si no que?-Dijo retándolo a que lo saco su varita rápidamente

-Ya veras-Dijo sonriendo y sosteniendo su varita con que miraba toda la escena estupefacta,apenas hace 2 minutos se habían encontrado y ya peleaban,Hermione se acerco a Harry para advertirle

-Harry no-Dijo Hermione negando diciendo que no lo hiciera ,se metería en muchos problemas,bueno en mas de los que ya estaba

Ignorando a Hermione dio un paso al frente preparando su varita por si acaso...

Este reacciono rápido y ambos dijeron sus respectivos hechizos:

-¡Desmaius!-Dijo Harry,de su varita un haz de luz azul salio de la varita.

-¡Confringo!-Un haz de luz rojizo salio de la varita de Draco.

Los 2 hechizos se juntaron y explotaron haciendo una explosión mas grande,un montón de Humo cubrió todo el lugar,no se veía a se quedo quieta esperando que el humo desaparecía,al esfumarse pudo ver a Harry y Draco atado a las 2 paredes.

Atrás de ella estaba el director bajando la escalera,dedujo que el había sido causante de eso.

-Segundo día en la escuela y ya pelean,me sorprenden y mas aun tu Draco, después de la guerra sigues con tu comportamiento y eso que el ministerio te dejo pasar de largo,mejora tu comportamiento,el ministerio y toda la escuela te da una oportunidad,no la desperdicies-Este miro al suelo avergonzado de i si mismo y mirando al suelo decepcionado -Vete-Con un movimiento de su varita,Draco se libero y cayo al suelo de rodillas,agarro sus cosas y se marcho pensando en todo lo que había dicho el Director,este se dio vuelta y miro a Harry.

-Ven-Dijo El joven director,llevandolo a su oficina-Apenas llegas al colegio y ya tienes problemas-Dijo tranquilamente y calmado,el chico esperaba que estuviera enojado o algo pero no.

-Esta escuela es el Ultimo recuerdo de Dumbledore y insultas su nombre al tener esta clase de problemas - Tranquilo y sin enojarse,para Harry era raro eso,pero se ofendió un poco al escuchar eso...

-El hizo todo para que el mundo estuviera en paz y que haces tu pelear con Draco Malfoy,si te molesta ignóralo,pero no es razon para que hagan un sección de duelo en medio de los pasillos-Dijo todo eso sin exaltar su tono de voz.

Harry se quedo callado,ignorarlo a el ¿como? era insoportable,sinceramente no creía poder hacerlo. Después de la charla con Mentis,Harry salio de su oficina y fue a los jardines donde haba acordado ver a Hermione para dirigirse nuevamente a la biblioteca ,aunque el no tuviera ganas de y la vio sentada en una piedra con su falda escolar,su remera y su clásica corbata de Gryffindor,al verla no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo,esta mañana tenia el pantalón escolar y la remera nada mas,se notaba que si Hermione se decía a algo lo hacia.

-¿Estas muy linda?-Dijo mirándola nuevamente de arriba a abajo,esta se sonrojo un poco al ver que la miraba de esa manera-Bueno...¿Vamos?-Dijo,esta asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la Biblioteca,pero justo apareció Ginny y se abalanzo sobre el y eso se significaba una cosa ,algo bueno paso.

-¿Y esta vez que paso?-Dijo sonriente,pero no se dio cuenta en la posicion que estaban Ginny estaba sobre el y no preci samente sobre su pecho,estaba justo en su zona,cosa que hizo que Hermione hirviera de...¿Celos?...Ella podia pensar en eso era su mejor amigo...¿Celos de Hermano?...Si eso ocultarse sus celos de ella misma.

-Me aceptaron de cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor-Harry y Ginny se abrazaron fuertemente,esto lo miro la dulce castaña...Zorra...Un momento yo dije eso pensó la castaña desde cuando se enojaba tanto solo por que esos 2 se abracen,cuando miro de nuevo a Harry ,la pelirroja se había ido,supuso que había estado varios minutos la llamo nuevamente para ir a la biblioteca, corrió y alcanzo a Harry donde se dirigieron nuevamente a los pasillos...

Espero que les allá gustado,cuando digo Comenten! es comente pliss jejee era joda bueno avances del siguiente capitulo wii:

-Segun esto,sirve para entrar en la mente de uno y hablarle,por unos minutos,solo magos poderosos pueden mantener ese diminuta conexión cuanto quieran-Leyo Hermione a Harry, habían tardado varias horas en encontrarlo pero había valido la pena.

-¿Como se llama el Hechizo?-Dijo Harry curioso.

-Se llama...

Hermione estaba algo asustada,el inconsciente y ella intentando ayudarlo ya que si no hacia algo la fiebre subiría,fue hacia donde se encontraba su mochila y saco una poción de un color azul verdoso,esta fue directo hacia Harry y leyó las instrucciones ,al leer lo se sonrojo y se puso roja como un tomate al pensarlo, según leyó tenia que ...

Espero que les alla gustado Bye! y...

COMENTEN!


	4. Y Comenzando el nuevo curso

Y...Comenzando el nuevo curso

Después de todo habían llegado a la biblioteca, él lugar preferido de Hermione y el más odiado de Ron que por cierto no se encontraba ahí y nuca lo haría según pensamientos de Hermione.

Al entrar empezaron a buscar rápidamente la sección de Encantamientos y maleficios, se sintieron frutados al no poder encontrarlo y eso que llevaban ahí 3 horas, pero el tiempo había pasado rápido para Harry y Hermione, ya que se habían pasado leyendo y viendo libros a lo loco, la bibliotecaria casi mata a Hermione por gritar de frustración en medio de la sala, y a Harry casi lo castiga por sacar un Chocolate de los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Chocolate? ¿En mi Biblioteca? ¡Guárdalo ya mismo!-Este asustado obedeció de inmediato,con ella no se jugaba ,el ultimo que habia retado a la Bibliotecaria había terminado en San Mungo,aunque nunca descubrieron que hechizo haba sido el que había afectado al muchacho...

-Harry, ¿Has encontrado algo?-Pregunto, esperando que las palabras que salieran de la boca del pelinegro fueran un sí, pero por lastima de la repente se le ocurrió algo,¿Como no pudo darse cuenta?,estaban en el lugar equivocado y tenían que ir a la sección de…..

-La Historia de la Magia-Dijo Hermione cuando había llevado a Harry a rastras hacia esa sección,cosa que no entendió Harry,ya que ella se puso a buscar por todo el lugar,viendo libro tras y se veía encantadora leyendo el libro de "Donde todo comenzó"de Bathilda Baghopcon todo lo que llevaba puso a pensar en todo lo que había hecho ella por el y nunca le había agradecido lo suficiente.

Hermione, seguía leyendo tranquilamente, se dio cuenta de que la seguía mirando, esto hizo que se sonrojada un poco, pero rápidamente dio una mirada rápida al libro y lo cerro, dando a entender de que ahí no consiguió nada, fue hasta el otro lado de la gigante estantería donde agarro otro libro y miro nuevamente a Harry.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?- Dijo esta con una sonrisa amplia y había despertado de su trance y empezó a ayudar a su amiga con los libros,pasaron horas y horas,era una muy larga y basta colección de gruesos libros, aunque conociendo Harry a Hermione 1000 paginas era una lectura ligera.

Hermione lo llamo a gritos al pelinegro que acudió inmediatamente para ver que rayos pasaba.

-Aquí esta-Dijo con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, cuéntame-Esperaba saber de qué servía el hechizo y esperaba entenderlo.

-Según esto, sirve para entrar en la mente de uno y hablarle, por unos minutos, solo magos poderosos pueden mantener ese diminuta conexión cuanto quieran-Leyo Hermione a Harry, habían tardado varias horas en encontrarlo pero había valido la pena.

-¿Como se llama el Hechizo?-Dijo Harry curioso.

-Se llama Diligentare o también llamado Audermomeu, que según dice significa"Escucha atentamente mis palabras"...

Habían discutido y discutido sobre lo que podía significar ahora que tenían un poco mas de información "Hermione"Interrogo a Harry sobre cuanto duro lo que escucho o lo que le dijo exactamente. Después del corto interrogatorio fueron al gran Comedor donde se encontraba Ron y Ginny.

Hermione al ver a Ginny quiso estrangularla, por lo que había pasado hace varias horas, al parecer no lo había olvidado y durante todo el almuerzo no hablo con la pelirroja, aunque esta hizo varios intentos por charlar con ella un rato, fue en vano porque Hermione la ignoro por completo.

Ginny se enojó al igual con ella por no hablarle cuando ella no le había hecho nada o eso pensaba. El resto del día no hablaron, Hermione pensaba que todo eso era por Harry, no le había gustado que abrazada a su pelinegro…..¿Suyo?...Desde cuando era suyo eso la mantuvo pensando hasta ir con Harry al lago como todos los días desde el Tercer Curso.

-Al fin llegas-Dijo Harry sonriendo acostado en un árbol, algunos lo llamaban el árbol del trio dorado, pero ahora Ron no estaba y eso era lo que le extrañaba había estado "Ocupado "siempre y sospechaba que ocultaba algo, pero en ese momento no estaba para debatirse mentalmente que hacia Ron en el momento que Harry se ausentaba o no estaba con él, ahora estaba con su Mejor Amiga y esperaba tener otra tarda buena como en los años anteriores pero sabía que sus pensamientos no lo dejarían pasarla bien.

Hermione se acostó en el árbol al igual que Harry este cambio de posición acostándose en sus piernas, la castaña sonrió ante esto, ya se había acostumbrado desde que lo había empezado a hacer

-Por Merlín, no tengo ni la menor gana de empezar las clases mañana-Dijo de mala gana, esta lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?-Dijo este al ver que la miraba, este entendió que aunque no tuviera ganas de empezar tendría que hacerlo-Que lastima que el tiempo no se pueda detener permanentemente con un Aresto Momentum- Sonrió Hermione pero mucho no le entendió.

-¿Para?-Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa amplia y viendo al lago detenidamente.

-Para que podamos quedarnos aquí por un largo rato-Sin pensarlo lo había dicho, el hecho de que Harry quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella hizo que se sonrojara un poco, este lo noto pero no comento nada al respecto, el resto de la tarde siguieron hablando de tonterías de cómo habían aumentado los precios en Las Tres Escobas y ahora era una estafa 1 Galeon una cerveza de Mantequilla, se habían pasado de la raya según comentarios del pelinegro y la castaña. También hablaron del nuevo director que hasta ahora no había mostrado rastro de ser malo o desagradable más bien era amable y gentil, les recordaba a Dumbledore.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y tenían que regresar al castillo, si no a Hermione le iban a Quitar la Insignia de Premio anual y prefecto de Gryffindor y a Harry lo iban a poner escribir un pergamino de 60 cm de por qué no es bueno andar vagando en las noches, al pensarlo les dio un escalofrió y decidieron irse rápidamente. Se pararon y ya estaban dirigiéndose al castillo ,cuando de repente Harry siente que le observan da una vuelta y del otro lado del lago ve a un hombre encapuchado, Harry al ser despistado no lo ve ,se percató de que había visto a alguien y giro de nuevo para ver a la misma dirección y el Hombre había desaparecido, eso lo puso a pensar nuevamente ,decidió no decírselo de nuevo porque Hermione le iba ser nuevamente otro interrogatorio y no tenía ganas para lidiar con eso.

Al llegar al Gran comedor divisaron a sus amigos, Ginny y Neville aunque no había rastro de Ron y Luna.

-¿Han visto a Ron y a Luna?-Dijo Harry intentando saber dónde rayos se había metido el pelirrojo

-Ni idea, aunque tal vez podrían estar en un armario besuqueándose-Dijo Ginny con total naturalidad, Harry y Hermione pusieron una cara se ¿What?, Su amigo con Luna, el pelirrojo que la había criticado siempre como una chiflada y ahora podrían estar besuqueándose en quién sabe dónde, Mientras Neville ya había parecido recibir la noticia así que no estaba sorprendido del todo.

Justo hablando del Rey de Roma apareció Ron con cara de idiota, viendo a la nada se sentó y todos lo miraron expectantes esperando saber dónde había estado ese pelirrojo problemático.

-Estuve hablando con Angelina sobre los partidos próximos de Quiddtich, por si quieren saber-Ginny y Hermione se percataron de la marca de lápiz labial en la comisura de los labios de Ron.

- ¡Te dije, mira!-Dijo señalando la comisura de los labios de Ron, Harry miro y pude ver la marca del lápiz labial, este se sorprendió y miro a su amigo diciendo en su mirada "Vamos, ya habla", esté suspiro y decidió contentas a la preguntas no hechas por sus amigos.

-Estoy saliendo con Luna-Harry y Hermione que estaban bebiendo un poco de Zumo de Calabaza escupieron todo sobre Neville al igual que Hermione sobre Ginny, estos 2 miraron a sus amigos con ganas de matarlos.

-Lo, siento-Dijeron los 2 al unísono.

La pelirroja y Neville vieron con reproche al pelinegro y la castaña pero no dijeron nada y se dieron vuelta para hablar con Ron, sobre por qué rayos salía con Luna, si antes la acusaba de loca y chiflada por creer en sus criaturas que supuestamente para ella existían.

-¿Estas enamoraste de ella o solo es una más?-Dijo Harry no es que Ron allá tenido muchas novias pero Luna era también su amiga y se decía una más le iba a pegar.

-Me he enamorado completamente de ella-Mirando a la nada como un tonto había hablado.

-¡¿Cómo?Si según recuerdo para vos era una loca que tenía que tener un tratamiento especial en San Mungo-Dijo Ginny que quería y exigía respuestas. Ron seguía mirando a la nada como un idiota pero sus amigos ignoraron esto y siguieron preguntándole.

-Pues…..Me he enamorado de sus defectos…-Pensó rápidamente para que sacaran el tema de Luna y el-Pero la colegio sigue preguntando cuando va a ser que el Gran Harry Potter se consiga una novia-Los amigos dieron giraron su cabeza 180 Grados para ver a Harry que al ver que lo miraban se puso nervioso, con Ginny había durado poco menos de un mes pero decidieron ser amigos porque ella ni el estaban interesados entre sí, así que volvieron a su rutina de amigos y sin rencores.

-Pues…..ninguna me interesa-Ron y Hermione miraron incrédulos, cada día se le abalanzaban media escuela solo por él y ninguna le interesaba-Es cierto, ninguna me atrae y no ,no voy a decir que tipo de chica me gustan porque sería algo cursi-Dijo admitiéndolo, Ron sonrió ante esto, no tendría que irse por las cursilerías de su mejor amigo.

-Bien, me ahorras tener que lanzarte un hechizo para callarte-Los chicos lanzaron tremenda carcajada por lo dicho por el pelirrojo. Harry lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Y….Bueno ¿Con quienes irán al baile ustedes?-Estos no sabían del o que hablaban Hermione, ya que no sabían de ningún baile-El baile de Bienvenida, Genios-Estos no habían escuchado nada eso-Lo dijo Dumbledore esta mañana-Ginny y Neville desaparecieron inmediatamente, la castaña dedujo que se fueron a conseguir parejas, que ni sabían cuando era el baile pero se estaban "preparando" para todo.

-Ron, obviamente ira con Luna ¿no?-Este asintió confirmando lo que dijo el pelinegro, dio media vuelta y giro para ver a Hermione-¿Con quién iras tú?-Esta lo miro detenidamente ,pero no le entendió.

-Ya vera-Dijo levantándose y pasando cerca del peligrosamente.

-Te tira onda la castaña-Dijo entre risas Ron y casi atragantándose con la pierna de pavo que tenía.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-Dijo sin entender Harry.

-Hay, Harry algún día entenderás, a veces eres tan despistado-Dijo riendo nuevamente Ron.

-¿Cómo vos?-

-Sí. Exactamente -Después de reflexionarlo o que había dicho…-¡HEY!-Exclamo pegándole en la cabeza a Harry, este se reía todavía….

Después de cenar se fueron a acostar para mañana, mañana empezaba la pesadilla de Ron, Harry y la mayoría de alumnos en Hogwarts.

Harry se encontraba sentado, en el sillón intentando animar a Hermione, Ron se había ido y ella se encontraba devastada. En la radio comenzó a sonar una canción, fue entonces que se le ocurrió a Harry una buena idea.

Pass me that lovely little gun. My dear, my darting one. The cleaners are coming, one by one. You don't even want to let them start….

Harry se levantó decidido a animar su mejor amiga, se paró enfrente de ella, entre lágrimas Hermione acepto la mano de su mejor amigo….

They are knocking now upon your door. They measure the room, they know the score. They're mopping up the butcher's floor. Of your broken little hearts….

Se paró, esa chica a la que quería animar su amigo, la mujer, ya que ya no era una niñata era toda una mujer y tenía que aceptarlo. Le saco el guardapelo y lo lanzo a la cama que estaba cerca de la mesa de luz. La llevo a un lugar donde hubiese más espacio…

O' us now for what we've done. It started out as a bit of ,take these before we run away .That keys to the gulag…

O'Children

.Lift up your voice, lift up your voice. Children

Rejoice,Rejoice…

Harry empezó a moverse con ella, la canción se oía aún más, Hermione al principio no tenía ni ganas de bailar, empezó a sonreír al ver que Harry empezaba a ser algunos pasos torpes y otros raros…..

Here comes Frank and poor old Jim. They're gathering round with all my friends we're older now, the light is dim. And you are only just beginning.

O children

We have the answer to all your fears

it's short, it's simple, it's crystal dear

it's round about, it's somewhere here

lost amongst our winnings

O children

lift up your voice, lift up your voice

children

rejoice, rejoice

The cleaners have done their job on you

they're hip to it, man, they're in the groove

they've hosed you down, you're good as new

they're lining up to inspect you

O children

Poor old jim's white as a ghost

he's found the answer that was lost

we're all weeping now, weeping because

there ain't nothing we can do to protect you

O children

lift up your voice, lift up your voice

children

rejoice, rejoice

Justo empezó la parte más movida de la canción, entre pasos torpes y a la vez raros y divertidos, empezaron a baila, para ellos ahora solo estaban él y ella divirtiéndose y bailando, entre volteretas y risas, se habían olvidado completamente de Ron…

Hey little train! We are all jumping on the train that goes to the Kingdom we're happy,ma,we're having fun and the train ain't even left the station.

Hey little train! Wait for me! I once was blind but now I see you left a seat for me? Is that such a stretch of the imagination?

Hey little train wait for me! i I was held in chains but now I 'm free I'm hanging in there ,don't you see in this process of elimination….

Ahora era turno de Hermione, le dio una rápida voltereta a Harry en la que casi se cae, riéndose siguió abrazándose del mientras la canción terminaba….

Hey little train! We are all jumping on the train that goes to the Kingdom we're happy,ma,we're having fun and the train ain't even left the station!...

La canción se escuchaba cada vez más debil,estaba acabando al igual que el baile de Harry y Hermione, esta se dio cuenta de que estaba mal a ver bailado con él ,ya que por esa, misma razón él se había ido por creer que ellos tenían algo, triste se fue de nuevo a sentarse en el sillón a lado de la mesa de luz, Harry salió de la carpa al ver que sus esfuerzos por animar a su amiga eran en vano…..

Harry estaba sudando, no quería volver a ver en su vida a su mejor amiga a si de triste, esos pensamientos pasaban en su cabeza y aunque estuviera dormido estaba preocupado por ella.

Hogwarts destruido, la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, el profeta con la noticia "Mortifagos han escapado nuevamente de Azkaban"

Se sobresaltó y casi se cae de la cama, lo había visto, pero era posible ,con Voldemort muerto que podría pasar, se sacó esa preocupación de su cabeza y al ver por la ventana pudo ver que ya era de mañana, vio las camas de sus compañeros y cuál fue su sorpresa estaban vacías ,se vistió rápido y agarro sus cosas ,era el primer día de clases y según su horaria tenían Encantamientos a las 7 en punto al ver su reloj pudo ver que eran 7:30 se apresuró por las pasillos corriendo como un loco y llego al aula donde vio a Ron y Hermione en sus pupitres mientras él llegaba a media clase ,la profesora Mcgonagall no estaba y por un momento se alegró.

-Qué suerte que no está lo profesora si no mataría.-Le estaba hablando a Ron, este palideció después de unos minutos y se dio cuenta de que había alguien atrás suyo-¿Esta atrás mío verdad?-Dijo temblando, dio media vuelta y se encontró con la mismísima Minerva Mcgonagall

-¿Podría decirme porque llego tarde, Potter?-Dijo con una voz no muy amable.

-Este….me quede dormido-Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Debería transformarlo en un despertador así vendría a mis clases a tiempo-Dijo, este rio bajo y recordó como en primer año le había amenazado de convertirlo en un mapa-Siéntese-Este obedeció de inmediato y se sentó a lado de Hermione.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, aunque para Harry duro un poco ya que había llegado tarde.

-Te voy a matar Ron, no me despertaste-Dijo intentando no gritar al salir de clases.

-¿Es mi culpa de que te tire un vaso de agua y todavía no despiertes?-Dijo arqueando una ceja y haciéndose el enojado.

-Me hubieras golpeado o me hubieran tirado de la cama, pero me hubieras despertado-Exclamo Harry, Ron se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Te despertaste?-Dijo riéndose. Harry puso cara de poco amigos y tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre el pero se aguantaría hasta la próxima clase…..

La cancion O'Children de Nick cave y the bads and seeds me a inspirado a hacer esta que al igual que a mi les guste.

Avances:

-Hermione me preguntaba si…

-¿Que estabas soñando anoche?

-No sé si decirte, ya tuve suficiente de tus interrogatorios-Ron puso cara de no entender. ¿Cómo demonios se metió en esa conversación? Ni idea pero sabía que Hermione haría todo para saber que rayos había pasado anoche….


End file.
